An electronic device (for example, a smart phone) can provide various application functions, such as a clock, a calendar, a memo note, a search function, a map, news, and a real-time camera, as well as supporting mobile communication capability. A user may operate such various functions using the electronic device.
The electronic device can be used in connection to wearable devices and Bluetooth accessories.
Along with variation of functions of wearable devices, many wearable devices can be used independently and separately from electronic devices. When a user cannot possess an electronic device due to exercise, climbing, swimming, or the like, he/she also cannot continue to use Bluetooth accessories or wearable electronic devices connected to the electronic device although any one of the wearable devices can replace the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.